nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Norman Noggin
|image= |gender=Male |race=Human |faction=Good |health=Three blows |level=All |status=Alive, |game=Headcase }} Norman Noggin is the hero and main character of the game Headcase. Appearance Norman appears to be wearing a one-piece purple jumpsuit with a pink cape. He has a big head used to break cracked pink blocks and smash enemies. The portion of the suit that covers his head features two ear-like flaps as well as a large arrow on his forehead that points upward. Both are the same shade of pink as his cape. Game information The intro of Headcase states that Norman Noggin was an average joe until he got struck by cosmic lightning and was transformed into a superhero with a really big head. He was then transported to a world where everyone walks on walls. In his new form, Norman can spring off of walls like a rocket. After rocketing, he will not stop until he makes contact with another surface. He cannot rocket off of sticky green blocks, as they will stick to his feet and pull him back. Norman can destroy enemies by rocketing into them. He can also use this method to break pink blocks with cracks in them. Hazards and enemy attacks will damage Norman. He can only endure 3 attacks before death. He can also die by being crushed by blocks and electrocuted by enemies known as electro dudes. The electro dudes can be smashed while their electric fields are inactive, but, when these fields are turned on, any contact Norman makes with the electricity will result in instant death. His head is the only thing that can activate blue buttons. Other appearances * Retro skin - Norman Noggin appears rocketing up from what is possibly sticky ground. * Party skin - Norman Noggin appears jumping up. * Factory skin - Norman Noggin appears as a toy cleaning up with the head cleaner. * Super Feed Me - Norman Noggin appears as an action figure on a shelf in the underground segments of Plume. * Aquanaut - Norman Noggin's head appears on some stones and treasure chest. normal treasure chest.png|Norman Noggin's head on a treasure chest. Gallery File:Headcase_man!!!!1.png|Norman Noggin as he appears in the Retro skin File:Headcase_man.png|Norman Noggin as he appears in the Party skin norman noggin skin.PNG|Norman Noggin in the Factory skin NormanNBigmouth(Headcase).png|Norman Noggin's teeth NormanNDazed(Headcase).png|Norman dazed NormanNHappy(Headcase).png|A happy Norman (beta) NormanNTongueout(Headcase).png|Norman with his tongue hanging out NormanNWide-eyed(Heacase).png|Norman with big eyes, upon touching a fatal hazard. Headcase Sticky Jump.png|Norman trying to jump off a sticky green block. Unknown Character.gif|Norman rocketing up Trivia * For unknown reasons, a .gif of Norman Noggin rocketing up exists in the files of Dirk Valentine, but is unused. This is likely another example of Nitrome's tendency to randomly place sprites of other games into game they are making, even if the sprites would never be used. Possibly, the sprite was used for testing the game. *Multiple sound effects first used by Norman Noggin were later used sound effects in many many other Nitrome games, sound effects such as: **when Norman is hurt or killed. This is used by Justin Bennet and Austin Carter in Nitrome Must Die, for Larry in the Rubble Trouble series, and for Ribbit in the game Ribbit. ** Norman rocketing off of a wall. This is used for the rocket weapon in Nitrome Must Die, and when simian units lunge towards Takeshi in Final Ninja Zero. Category:Headcase Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Beta Category:Male characters